


Happy Holidays

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Christmas Music, Cold Weather, Escape, Fluff, Gift Fic, Holding Hands, Holiday Season, M/M, Mako takes off the mask, Presents, Romance, Running From The Cops, Snow, Stealing, They have fun, hand holding, happy holidays, their annual holiday heist!, they took a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Every year Roadhog and Junkrat have a holiday heist. This year's goes off swimmingly, and as the two escape from the cops they take a moment to bask in the holiday glory.A gift for roadhogs-bara-tiddies on tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! In the spirit of Christmas I was apart of an Overwatch secret santa and got [roadhogs-bara-tiddies](roadhogs-bara-tiddies.tumblr.com). A very merry Christmas and happy Holidays to them! I hope they like it <3  
> I hope everyone else who reads it likes it as well! I had a blast writing for Roadrat (I've never written for the two before but they're really fun).  
> This is beta read by my beautiful girlfriend [gingerthesnap](http://gingerthesnap.tumblr.com)  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Adrenaline hummed in Jamie’s body, making him more jittery than he already was. He grinned widely as he leaned out of the stolen car, feeling the cold air ripping past them. He could hear Roadhog’s heavy breathing next to him and the distant sound of sirens behind them, feel the weight of the large bag of goodies at his side. He drove jerkily, laughing as they sped past gawking faces and barely dodged other cars. Roadhog raised one hand in the air, laughing with him. The sirens faded into the background as the two junkers left the city behind.

“Oi, turn on the radio, would ya Roadie?” Jamie shouted over the wind in their ears.

Roadhog reached out with one large hand and did as the small junker asked, turning the volume up as high as it could go and letting the music blare. Junkrat barked out another manic laugh at the sound of calm and celebratory Christmas music. Roadhog chuckled deeply and leaned back in his seat.

The roads were empty and cold, leaving a clear path for the two men to make their escape back to their shared safehouse. The wind whipped through Junkrat’s hair, buffeting the small everpresent fires there. Roadhog reached up and took his ponytail down, grey-white hair falling loose and blowing back behind him. Jamie smiled and reached out to him, one hand still on the steering wheel, searching for the warmth of his partner’s hands, the familiarity of his touch.

Roadhog’s large hand practically engulfed Junkrat’s, but neither seemed to mind. It was the holiday season, their favorite season. But instead of gift-giving, they celebrated with an annual heist. And this year they made out like the bandits they were. Roadhog turned Jamie's palm face-up and traced one finger across his skin, leaving a trail of warmth in its wake.

“Almost home, eh Roadster?”

Roadhog grunted in return.

“Had a good run this year,” Junkrat said, squeezing his hand around the other man’s fingers. “The look on those suits’ _faces_!” He let out a peal of laughter, “Phenomenal!”

And then he noticed his partner shivering. The thinner man, with as much adrenaline still making its way around his body, barely felt the cold, but he couldn’t blame Roadhog. Their stolen car had no top, and when Junkrat looked up he realized it was actually _snowing_. Roadhog must have seen it too, because he began taking off his mask.

“Hey, hey, hey! Ya sure you should be doin’ that in this weather? I know it’s hard on the lungs,”

His partner ignored him, the mask coming off with a faint hiss, and then the sight of a beautiful scarred face greeted him. His big eyes sparkled as he looked up at the snow, his lips curving into a smile. He squeezed Junkrat’s hand tight, and it was then the thin man realized his partner wasn’t _shivering_ but _laughing_.

“Never seen snow before,” Roadhog said, his voice deep and rumbling and yet, affectionate.

“Me either.” Though it reminded Junkrat of the way ash and debris fell after an explosion. Soft, glinting in the sunlight, some fluttering, some falling heavy and fat onto the ground and against their cheeks. For half a second he closed his eyes, feeling the flakes begin to melt in his hair. He felt lips brush against the side of his face, a hand curl tighter around his own and opened his eyes.

“Mako,” he said, voice cracking.

“Happy holidays, Jamie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
